


His Boyfriend Is Beautiful

by Trinz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, mostly writing this to encourage other people to write for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: A double drabble about Akande loving his boyfriend, Gabriel.





	His Boyfriend Is Beautiful

Akande loved watching his boyfriend fight. He’d always be the first off the plane, descending on the enemy like a wave of death. They barely would know what happened before a figure emerged from Reaper’s black smoke and killed them, draining their life from them instantly. But, he loved even more than that following behind him. Akande tracked the movements of the enemies below them and landed on the ground, immediately dispatching anyone around him as his boyfriend moved on.

They were a perfect team. Gabriel was a massive storm of death and Akande followed strategically, taking out soldiers the Reaper had missed or overlooked, or had left for him to take care of.

They had perfectly different fighting styles. Akande could carefully execute plans and plow through defenses as the enemy was occupied by the whirlwind of rage that was his boyfriend.

After the battle they could always find each other and bask in their victory. Reaper’s eyes always glowed red after battles and Akande loved them. They were a symbol of power, a power that Reaper held gracefully and wrathfully at the same time.

Akande never saw his boyfriend’s face after the explosion, but he was always beautiful.


End file.
